


Christmas Secrets

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: :), Christmas Special, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m back from the dead, LMAO, Merry Christmas, eyy, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: It was the day before Christmas. The whole island seemed to have been covered with Christmas decorations everywhere and almost everyone were as jolly as you can imagine as the holidays were approaching. Unfortunately for our duo, they won’t have an early Christmas celebration.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. The Case

It was the day before Christmas. The whole island seemed to have been covered with Christmas decorations everywhere and almost everyone were as jolly as you can imagine as the holidays were approaching. Unfortunately for our duo, they won’t have an early Christmas celebration. Today was the day they finally get to meet their client for a new case. And this one was a rather bizarre one.  
Higgins walked from her main house all the way to Thomas’ residence and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Magnum opened the door for Higgins and removed the candy cane from his mouth.

“Hey Higgins.” He greeted her “Candy cane?”  
“No thanks, I-“ she replied, but cut herself off “Oh wow...”

A nearly decorated tree was standing in the corner while boxes of Christmas ornaments were lying just below it. The whole house was nearly all lights and it just lit it all up—no really, she was worried all the lights would burn down the house.

“Did Santa just stopped by?” She questioned him  
“Like it?”  
“I don’t know. I cant see from the lights.”  
“Oh come on Higgy.” He playfully pouted “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”  
“What Christmas spirit.” She bluntly replied “Wait, Is this why you used my laptop the other day? To buy Christmas decorations??”  
“I’m a decent person.” He chuckled “I used it for another reason.”  
“Well, I have a feeling it’s worse than my decorations theory.”  
“So, why are you here?” Magnum asked  
“Didn’t you remember? We have a meeting with our client in the next 30 minutes.” Higgins replied  
“Right. Mrs. Lundington.” He finally remembered “I’ll get ready.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

They finally arrived at the office and at the distance, they saw Mrs. Lundington sitting in her office thought the glass panes doing her usual paperwork. The guards let them through and Mrs. Lundington immediately recognised the two P.I.’s. The guard gently knocked on the door and opened it.

“Mrs. Lundington.” The guard said  
“Let them in please, thank you.” She replied

The guard nodded and went back to his post downstairs. The duo entered the room and both took a seat just in front of her.

“Mrs. Lundington” Magnum continued to introduce themselves “My name is Thomas Magnum, this is my partner Juliet Higgins. We’re the private investigators you hired.”  
“Yes, thank you Mr. Magnum and Ms. Higgins.” she replied 

Mrs. Lundington was your usual office boss. She had long, light brown hair and jet black eyes and a nervous look on her face. She may have been used to clients and business meetings, but the two P.I.’s didn’t scare her. It’s what they were going to talk about that made her feel nervous. Her blue blazer complimented her whole office look and she began to discuss their meeting.

“I hired you two to help me find someone.” Mrs. Lundington explained “You see, someone’s threatening me.”  
“Threatening? Threatening how?” Juliet began to ask  
“This.” She glanced at her glass pane window first and then gave the duo the envelope “I received it just this morning in the mail..”  
“‘You’re gonna have a very murderous Christmas this year. Just you wait. Secret S.’” Magnum read out loud the letter  
“Oh wow..” Higgins mumbled  
“I’m sorry, but shouldn’t you report this to the HPD?”  
“That’s what I thought too..but who would believe a woman that got a letter that was just signed ‘Secret S’?” Mrs. Lundington explained “They’ll just say it might just be a small Christmas prank.”  
“Hm..you’ve got a point” Magnum mumbled  
“Mrs. Lundington-“  
“Jennifer.” She said “Just call me Jennifer if you want.”  
“Jennifer.” Higgins continued “I saw earlier that you glanced around before you gave us this letter. Do you have any suspects in mind that could do this? Perhaps someone from the office?”  
“Well..Maybe.” She replied “Yes and No? We just had this Secret Santa event yesterday and all the building was involved. And I mean, all 5,000 employees of this building. So I suspect everyone..”  
“And that’s why you hired us.” Magnum figured “To find out who’s doing this.”  
“Exactly.”

The duo glanced at each other and then back at Mrs. Lundington. Will they take the case? This may just be one Christmas prank. But threatening someone of murder is a big deal. And this woman already looks pretty spooked.

“Well take the case.” Magnum replied  
“Oh thank you so much.” The woman thanked them

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

“Ok, so obviously, we can’t interrogate anyone since we might just give our killer—“  
“Possible killer.” Higgins corrected  
“Possible killer.” He repeated “A head start and run before we can even finish interrogating the rest of the employees.”  
“So let’s start from the basics.” Higgins suggested “I’ll start examining the letter for any other prints.”  
“I’ll try to see if there’s anything Mrs. Lundington’s can tell us that can help catch our killer.”  
“Possible-“  
“Possible killer. Yeah, yeah.” He said “Why can’t we just call him our killer?”  
“Because we aren’t really sure if there really is a killer, Thomas.”  
“You’re acting grumpier than usual.” He pointed out “Whats going on?”  
“Nothings going on.” She replied “Let’s just meet up back at the main house ok?”  
“Copy.”

The two went on their separate paths and Magnum went back to Mrs. Lundington’s office. She was still doing her paperwork for the day and was still pretty spooked.

“Mrs. Lundington, can you tell me things about the office?” Magnum asked “Do you have any co-workers that don’t really like you very much?”  
“No..Well, not that I know of.” She replied “I don’t mean this as a boastful way, but almost everyone is ok with me here.”  
“I see.” Magnum mumbled “Did anything weird happen these past few days?”  
“Aside from the gifts left on my table from the employees and the rumour of a ghost in the stairwell—but that was just a fun company joke to spook the new employees—No..”  
“Oh, ok.” He said “Who sets up these Secret Santa events?”  
“Our supervisor. Mr. Kalekolio.”  
“Ok, well I’ll try to convince my pal in the HPD to try and get you and your family into protective custody.” Magnum promised  
“Thank you Mr. Magnum, really.” She said  
“Of course.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

Magnum immediately called Higgins and decided to tell her everything that Mrs. Lundington just told him.

“Hey,” he said “So Mrs. Lundington told me who set up the whole Secret Santa. It was her supervisor. He’s on his day of today. I’ll pick you up and we’ll go there together.”  
“Oh, well that’s good.” She replied “I may still have to finish some paperwork’s here back in the estate. But I think I can complete all of them.”  
“Paperwork? Still?” Magnum sighed

After becoming the boss of the estate—and boss of Magnum—it wasn’t all smooth roads from there. And it sure as hell wasn’t fun.

“Well, I’ll be there soon.” he added


	2. A Lead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo finds more information about their recent case—and even more about Jennifer.

After a short drive from the city, he finally arrived back at the Nest and knocked at her door.

“Hey,” he said as she opened the door for him “You got something?”  
“Barely.” Higgins sighed “I tried to check the CCTV’s back at the office, but there’s nothing.”  
“How about fingerprints?”  
“Besides the mailman’s and Mrs. Lundington’s? Nothing..”  
“So we’re back to square one...”  
“Tch. That’s Christmas for you.” Higgins sarcastically scowled

“Are you ok?” He finally asked

He glanced at her and she tilted her head as if to express confusion 

“What do you mean?” She asked  
“You’ve been so pessimistic today,” he explained “Is everything ok?”  
“Yes. Everything’s fine.” She replied   
“And frankly, I’m surprised you used the word ‘pessimistic’, do you even know what it means?” She chuckled, trying to slip in a joke in a serious conversation 

Magnum didn’t buy it though. He has been her partner for 3 years now and he has known so much about her already. Especially on what she does when she’s avoiding a topic. Maybe it was uncomfortable for her to talk about. He didn’t want to push her—you would never want to push her. She would just push you away even more. He was just concerned. Keeping your feelings isn’t healthy—and he knows that. He just hopes she will open up to him.

“Shall we go to Mr. Kalekolio?”  
“Alright.” He replied “Let’s go.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

They took about a few minutes long drive all the way to Maunawili and finally got to his home. He knocks at Mr.Kalekolio’s door and a few seconds later, the door finally opened.  
A man—nearly in his 50’s—peeked through the small opening and stared at the duo with his brown eyes. He was a tall man with hair that had slightly grey streaks. He wore a simple t-shirt—so that’s what business men wear when they’re not working? Hm—and a child was clinging on his leg like a little monkey. They figured it’s was his grandson.

“Mr. Kalekolio?” Higgins asked  
“Yes? That’s me.” He replied “Is there something wrong?”  
“No, there’s nothing wrong.” Magnum answered “I’m Thomas Magnum, this is my partner, Juliet Higgins. We’re private investigators.”  
“We’re here for a few questions.” Higgins added

The kid stood up from the floor and hid behind his grandfather’s leg. He was a shy kid. But he stared at Higgins during that conversation. ‘She’s pretty’, he thought to himself. She then noticed him and gave him a small smile. If he was butter—the kid thought to himself—he would have melted already right there, right now.

“Oh, I see you noticed my grandson over here.” Mr. Kalekolio chuckled as he felt his grandson tug his shorts “This is Timothy.”  
“Hi Timothy.” Higgins smiled “So nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too Miss Higgins.” Timothy blushed  
“Would you look at that.” Higgins joked “He has more manners than you do, Magnum.”

Magnum just playfully rolled his eyes. Mr. Kalekolio invited them in and asked his grandson to go back to his parents in the backyard. He offered some juice for the two but they politely declined, so they just sat down and started to ask questions.  
Mr. Kalekolio’s home had a warm atmosphere to it. If you removed the Christmas decorations and the brightly lit tree in the corner, you would just mistake it for a beach side rest house. Still, it had its family aspects to it with the family pictures on top of the fireplace and random toys on the floor that had been forgotten to be picked up earlier.

“Mr. Kalekolio, do you remember the Secret Santa you hosted in your company building?” Higgins asked  
“Well, I cant really say I owned the company. I just supervise.” He chuckled “But yes, I do remember it. What’s this about anyway?”  
“Well, we have reason to believe that one of your employees are in danger.”   
“Danger? Out of a Secret Santa?”   
“Well..not necessarily like that.” Magnum added  
“Who’s the employee?” He asked  
“Jennifer Lundington.” Magnum answered “You know her?”  
“Oh yeah. Jen.” He confirmed “I know her. She’s usually the one that leads all company meanings whenever we go to a business partnership hearing.”  
“So, do you know her just by reputation or personally?”  
“Well, not really personally close.” He cleared out “I talked to her sometimes. I guess we’re friends, but not best friends.”  
“Ah. I see.” Magnum mumbled   
“If you’re trying to ask me for the Secret Santa lists, I’m sorry, I cant help you with that. I don’t know as well—no one does.”  
“But, I do know something else.” He added 

The duo wondered what he meant by ‘something’, so they both listened carefully to what he’ll say.

“A few weeks ago—I think just 2—Jen got into a small fight with someone from the office. It wasn’t that serious, but it sure was heated.”  
“Who was she fighting with?” Magnum asked  
“An employee named Simon Macauley.”   
“Did you know what was the fight was about?”  
“I wish I did.” He sighed “When I saw them, Simon just said something and stormed out. But I could see that Jen was stressed about the fight and it’s contents.”  
“Well, thank you. Mr Kalekolio. That was very helpful.” Higgins thanked him, and he nodded


	3. Christmas Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnum and Higgins continue to solve their case, it gets even more twisty.
> 
> It began to be more challenging for Magnum when he is still bothered by how Higgins is rather down today.

The P.I.’s we’re back on the road and Higgins decided to do a small search on Simon Macauley. They were going back to the office to go and ask Mrs. Lundington why she didn’t tell the P.I.’s about the whole fight with Simon. Any information about that fight would have been really helpful. But Magnum’s thoughts were not focused on the case, but on his trusty partner sitting beside him. She’s quiet—well, yes she is rather quiet, but not this quiet.—a bit too quiet.

“You still didn’t answer my question you know.” He said  
“What question?” She played dumb  
“Why are you so against Christmas?” Magnum asked with a chuckle  
“I’m not against it.” She explained, but not in full detail “It’s nothing.”

To some people, ‘it’s nothing’ usually means there’s something. For Magnum and Higgins, it means there is something, but they want you to go away. Maybe it’s for you to not get hurt, or to protect you. Or because they don’t want to feel like a burden to the other. But in the end, they always understood. They always cared. They never thought the other was a burden with their problems. That’s what being partners is all about. Acceptance. So whatever’s bugging Higgins, Magnum is sure to just listen and comfort her, help her, or whatever she needs. He’ll be there.

“You’re such a Christmas Grinch.” He playfully mumbled  
“A what?” She replied, slightly offended by what he said  
“Y’know, that guy who just hates Christmas and—“  
“Magnum, I know what a damn Grinch is.” She cut him off, almost sounding pissed  
“Ok, ok.” He said “I was just trying to lighten the mood..guess not.”

She must admit, she did feel bad for snapping at Magnum like that. She didn’t mean to. He just kept pushing she supposed. It was a little funny—The whole Grinch joke. Guess the heat of the moment just crept up on her and made her clap back at him like that. She could see the slight regret he has on his face. The face that’s now focusing on the road instead of glancing at her every once in while.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised “I didn’t mean to yell.”  
“It’s ok.” He replied, showing the familiar kind smile he has “So, do you have anything on Simon?”  
“Actually, yes.” Higgins said “Simon Macauley, 35, works as the companies assistant to a Justin Wilson. Simon has no records—well, if you count parking tickets, then he has records. He’s been working in the company for 2 years now.”  
“Any connection with Jennifer?”  
“A few.” She continued “He was an assistant to some of her meetings and to their recent one.”  
“Maybe he was jealous?”  
“Hang on,” Higgins mumbled “Here’s a work report.”

Higgins scanned through the report and scanned quickly but thoroughly.

“Huh.” She muttered  
“What is it?”  
“Says here in the report that the business partnership was postponed—or should I say declined.”  
“How so?”  
“Says here that the company they were planing to partner up with declined their offer. This company is a very successful one, and if they got to be partners, they would have been unstoppable.”  
“Let me guess, the meeting was held by Jennifer.” Magnum figured  
“That it is.” She replied “And guess who was her assistant at that time.”  
“Simon Macauley.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

“Simon Macauley please.” Magnum said to the guard  
“2nd door down the hall to the left.”  
“Thank you.” Higgins replied as they swiftly walked to his office 

They knocked on his door and Simon opened it for them.

“Can I help you two?” He asked  
“Actually, yes.” Higgins replied “Do you mind if we come in?”  
“No, not at all.”

He allowed him to step into his small office and they both took a seat.  
Simon Macauley was young. About 30-ish they supposed. He had light brown hair that was a tad bit messy since it was slightly curled. He wore a sharp dark, navy blue, suit that matched his pants and jet black shoes. He nearly looked harmless. But looks can be deceiving.

“You do know that you have to schedule an appointment with Mr. Wilson, right?”  
“No, we’re not here to talk with Mr. Wilson.” Magnum explained “We’re here to talk to you.”  
“Me?” He asked “About what?”  
“Jennifer Lundington.” Higgins continued  
“Jennifer? Sure, what is it?”  
“A few weeks ago, you were an assistant to Mrs. Lundington during a company presentation for a partnership, yes?”  
“Yeah. Yes I was.”  
“And after the company was denied, you got mad.” Magnum added  
“So you fought with her 2 weeks ago.”  
“Um..yes we did, but it was harmless.” Simon defend himself  
“Harmless?” Magnum questioned him “So, death threats are harmless?”  
“Woah woah. Death threa—What death threats?!” He exclaimed  
“Death threats that were sent to her address.” Higgins replied, pushing him to the edge  
“Woah, We had a fight. But that’s it!” He shot back “I would never send death threats. I’m not a goddamn monster.”  
“Plus, I could loose my job over it. Not only because it’s illegal, but because my boss kinda has a thing for her. Nothing weird or anything. Kinda like a schoolboy crush.” He added, but then regretting spilling the tea  
“Ok...?” Higgins glanced at Magnum  
“Look, here’s a little hint to prove I’m innocent. I live in a condo on the other side of the island. I don’t know her address. And I don’t even use the mail. I have a phone for that.”

The kid was quite defensive. But he did make a few major points. There’s no way he could have done it. Ok, maybe they were 60% sure he didn’t do it. But still. Kid made sure of a lot of things they were just about to ask.

“Ok then..” Magnum replied “Thank you for your cooperation.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

They were just about go back to Jennifer’s office when suddenly, Jennifer came to them. Her eyes looked puffy, like she had just been crying. She was a little shaky and looked like she was rushing to get out of there, so Magnum and Higgins assisted her in walking.

“Jennifer?” Higgins asked with concern “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, I was just looking for you two.” She sniffed “I need your help.”  
“With what?” Magnum then asked  
“My husband has been attacked, and I think it’s the same person—” she sobbed

The two P.I.’s exchanged glances. Whoever this person is, is not only after Jennifer, but her whole family. They both wondered: Who the hell is this person, and who’s next on his list.


	4. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending everyone wants
> 
> (I’m sorry, I was rushing this😂)

They all rushed to the Lundington’s residence and saw 3 HPD cars surrounding the home and an ambulance parked near it. It’s back door was open and they saw Jennifer’s Husband sitting on the bed, being treated by the EMT’s. As soon as she saw him, she immediately rushed to hug him while avoiding his injuries.

“Jen-“ He gasped  
“Isaac!” She hugged him tighter “Are you ok? Oh of course your not—um.. How are you feeling? Where does it hurt? Did you see who did this to you?”  
“Wait—where’s Christina?!” She then added  
“Honey, I got to drop of Chrissy at her soccer practice this morning and was just about to pick her up. Her teachers with her.” He replied “Our little girls safe.”

The woman was already asking the questions HPD was supposed to answer and Isaac was still trying to catch up. Magnum and Higgins followed Jennifer and then caught sight of Gordon who was walking towards the house. They did what they always do—follow.

“You two..” he sighed as he saw the P.I.’s “I should have known.”  
“Relax Gordie, we’re here to investigate with you, not against you.” Magnum playfully replied  
“You always say that.” He huffed  
“So, what’s the report?” Higgins asked  
“Well, Isaac called 911 after he was hit on the head with a vase that was sitting on their table, he reached for the phone and tried to defend himself, but the attacker got hold of the baseball bat beside him and hit him on the head. The unsub fired twice but missed and shot the wall instead. Good thing he kept the line on, or else, they would have just thought it was a prank call.” Gordon explained “Whoever did this wasn’t experienced. Like they just randomly decided to hit this house.”  
“You think it’s a B&E?” Magnum asked  
“Highly unlikely.” Gordon reassured “All the family’s valuables are still here. Nothing was stolen.”  
“The neighbours?”  
“No witnesses.”  
“You think it’s the same person?” Higgins asked her partner  
“Maybe..”  
“Wait, who?” Gordon asked  
“We’re investigating a case. We think that someone’s after this woman’s family. We thought they were just after her but..guess not.” Magnum replied  
“We’ll place them in protective custody to keep them safe.” Gordon promised  
“Thanks Gordon.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

The two walked back to the Ferrari and tried to process what just happened. They both wondered who would do this. Who would have motive? Who would be bold enough to do that in broad daylight? Who would do this to a sweet little family? But what if it’s not ‘Who’ but ‘Why’?

“This doesn’t make any sense..” Magnum mumbled “Who would have motivation to do this?”  
“Hm..I have a small thought..” Higgins muttered back  
“What is it?”  
“What if we’ve been looking at this all wrong?”  
“What do you mean?” he asked?  
“What if we’re not looking for someone who hates her, but actually admires her?”  
“Like a psychopathic disorder?”  
“More like a possessive disorder.” she corrected him  
“I’m still not following.” Magnum admitted  
“Remember when she said that she’s been receiving gifts from other employees? They had notes in them right?” She explained “In the new ‘death threat’—per say—the only hand written word there was the ‘Secret S’.”  
“So what your saying is that he’s trying to make a statement.”  
“Exactly.” She replied and then quoted “‘There’s 2 types of killers: the one who wants to get caught, and the one who REALLY wants to get caught.’”  
“And this person really wants to get caught.”  
“I think we may just have our suspect red handed.” Higgins smirked

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

“We have to prove it first.”  
“Oh, right..but how.” Higgins sighed  
“The cards from the previous gifts.” Magnum suggested “We can use that.”

They walked back to Jennifer and Isaac who were still sitting in the ambulance.

“Jennifer, we have to ask you something.” Magnum said  
“Oh...Is this about the case?”  
“We believe so.” Higgins added  
“What is it?”  
“Do you still have the notes from the gifts people have you?” He asked  
“Well, yeah...” she said as she reached into her pocket and showed a piece of paper to themselves “I have one right here.”

Just as they thought, the letter and the previous cards were a match. The penmanship, the stroke of the pen, the pen itself even is a match. 

“Wait, you know who did this?”  
“Well, a suspect to go exact.” Magnum replied “But we’re pretty sure it’s him.”  
“Who?”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

HPD swiftly walked down the hall while Magnum and Higgins lead the way to Simon Macauley’s office. They opened the door and a began to ask Simon questions.

“Where’s your boss—Justin Wilson?”  
“Mr. Wilson left a few minutes ago—maybe 45 minutes ago.” He replied, wondering why the HPD was here  
“Did he say where he was going?”  
“He said he was going to his home to fix a few stuff, why?”  
“We have a 10-20. Name is Justin Wilson.” Katsumoto said to his radio

They all drove to Justin Wilson’s home and set up the team. Magnum and Higgins kept watch at the back door and tried to wait for him to come out.

“HPD! OPEN UP!” Nothing. No reply

They decided to break down the door and let themselves in. He was quick. They saw him go through the kitchen and out the back door—unfortunately for him, our duo was waiting for him. He tried to shoot them, and Magnum and Higgins took cover. Damn. Justin was now running through the woods and away from HPD.

“You ok?” Magnum asked his partner  
“Yeah, you?”  
“I’m good.” He replied “Let’s go.”

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

They ran through the woods filled with towering trees and lots of greenery. It was hard for them to stay in pursuit with the suspect. The growth made it hard for them to catch up and actually run naturally. It was dark in the woods, but they started seeing light and got to corner him with only them in front of him and a cliff behind with no way out.

“It’s over Justin!” Gordon said “We have you surrounded!”  
“Justin! Put your weapon down!” Higgins said

“So you two work for HPD now?” Gordon joked  
“Are you willing?” Magnum asked  
“Not in a million years, Magnum.” Gordon replied “Higgins, Maybe.”  
“Ouch.” He chuckled

Justin was indeed surrounded. There’s no way out. There was only a cliff and him. And only a psycho would dare to just take his life than serve time.

“I just wanted her to love me.” He cried  
“You can’t make someone love you if they can’t even see you, Justin.” Higgins replied, making Magnum glance at her “Even if it’s the most special day for you, you can’t make people love you. Sometimes, it’s just easier to avoid it..”

Magnum didn’t experience this, but he must admit, those words hurt. And I mean, hit you straight to the heart. Maybe this is why Higgins was so mad. Something happened during Christmas, and she doesn’t want to talk about it. She never mentioned anything before. At least he found out something. She was hurting..  
Suddenly, Justin put down his weapon and surrendered to the HPD. Katsumoto walked up to him, kicked his weapon away and cuffed both his hands to his back. He looked back at the P.I.’s and gave them a nod. 

It’s over

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

It’s finally Christmas Day! And the gang decided to meet up at the La Mariana—which was filled with decorations—and took a Christmas celebration. Ricks decided to do a half-off discount that day and bought drinks for everyone. Everyone was enjoying it—even Higgins. But Magnum wanted to do something else.

“So, you really in for this half-price thing, Rick?” T.C. teased  
“I wanna be in Santa’s nice list this year.” He replied

They all laughed. But Magnum was focused on Higgins.

“So, Higgins, you were technically hired by Gordon here to work for the HPD yesterday?” Rick joked as he patted Gordon’s back  
“Well, it was an honour honestly.” She chuckled “But I think Gordon has enough cops.”  
“Yeah, especially with Magnum running around the island, solving crimes.” He mumbled  
“Hey! At least I solve some crimes for you guys.” Magnum replied back “I bet you, I can be an officer.”  
“In your dreams, Magnum.” Gordon smirked 

Everyone laughed again. But Magnum finally approached Higgins.

“Hey,” he said “Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Sure.” She replied

They walked away from the team and stood just a few feet away. She wondered what was going on and she had a feeling what it was. Magnum was going to keep asking her.

“I know what you want Magnum.” She began  
“Hm?”  
“You’re wondering why I’m such a ‘Grinch’—as you said it—yesterday.”  
“So you’re going to finally answer it?”  
“Fine.” She replied “It’s just been so long since I’ve celebrated Christmas...”

She took a deep breath and tried to explain it without stumbling on her own words

“Ever since Richard died, I couldn’t even celebrate anything. I was too consumed of the grieving I didn’t even consider being happy—especially on Christmas. This was Richards favourite holiday. Not only because of all the colour and all that..but because—“  
“It’s your birthday.” He continued for her with a small smile  
“How did you—“  
“You really think I wouldn’t know my own partners birthday?” He chuckled  
“He’s the only one who celebrated it with me..”

She grew silent but he tilted his head and gave her his famous childlike smile that would just melt you.

“Hey, it’s ok.” He said “It’s ok to grieve about things. Especially like this. Losing someone is a big deal, but it doesn’t mean you should be trapped in it forever.”  
“It’s just..When Richard was still alive, I actually liked celebrating things.” She said “But when he disappeared...I was just brought back to the times when I didn’t have him yet. When I was a kid and..well..family problems. My mother was sick and my father was rarely even there..so.”  
“I understand.” He smiled as he reached into his pocket “I did get you this though. I hope it’s ok.”

She wondered what he was trying to get from his pocket, he then pulled out a small, brown box with gold letterings on it. ‘Tala by Kyla’ it said. He handed it to her with sincerity and a kindness.

“What’s this?” She asked with a smile  
“Open it.”

She did open it and was surprised with what she saw. It was a necklace. With tiny decorations on it and 2 different coloured gems. It was held all together with a gold coloured chain that just looked amazing.

“Magnum, this is beautiful—“ she gasped “But, this might have costed you..”  
“It’s fine you know.” He laughed “It’s for you.”  
“Wait..what?”  
“It actually means something.” He explained “Those 2 gems represent Zeus and Apollo. They were originally separated jewelleries but I got to talk to the maker and she said she can customise it for you. Since your birthday and Christmas is on the same day, I decided to mash-up the two as well.”  
“Really..Thank you.” She said as she started to tear up  
“Want me to help you put it on.”  
“Oh..Now?”  
“Of course now” He chuckled

He delicately removed the necklace from the box and clipped the chains back together as soon as it was around her neck. She felt her heart race as the chain hit her neck and his fingers slightly touching it. The necklace sparkled as the rooms lights shines throughout the night. It was the best gift anyone could give her—well, only one man can give it to her. And that’s Thomas Magnum. 

“Merry Christmas, Higgins.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Thomas.”she said as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek 

His eyes widened and a grin crept up on his face.

“That wasn’t a thank you I was expecting, but it’s also good.” He chuckled 

“Oh do relax Thomas, I only did it because of this.” She said as she pointed upwards and he saw the mistletoe above their heads

“BET YOU TWO DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE NOW DID YOU!” Rick yelled from the other side of the room 

Both their faces turned red and they walked back to the counter, slightly glancing at her partner beside her.

Guess Christmas isn’t so bad after all..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, since MPI won’t be having a Christmas special, I decided to write one myself!😊
> 
> Y’all may be wondering, what is ‘Tala By Kyla’? Actually, there is a shop called Tala by Kyla!✨ It is a jewellery store online that make handmade jewelry and so much more!✨
> 
> They released a Greek Mythology collection a few months back and I just thought that our boi will most likely buy that for her—more specifically, the Zeus and Apollo one🥺. 
> 
> So there’s the secret behind that ahahah😂.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> ILY all!💖


End file.
